


На языке цветов

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: После открытия цветочной лавки, у Барри появляется новый постоянный покупатель.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 4





	На языке цветов

Накопив достаточную сумму, Барри смог воплотить свою мечту и открыл цветочную лавку практически в самом центре города. Торговля обычно шла бойко и у него редко появлялась лишняя свободная минутка. Порой он уставал настолько, что в очередной раз задумывался, чтобы нанять помощника, но тут же себя одергивал, понимая, что пока не может себе его позволить.

В тот день Барри только закончил принимать товар и едва успел открыть дверь для покупателей, как к нему в лавку тут же ворвался взволнованный чем-то мужчина. Он хлопнул банковской картой по прилавку и заговорил:

— Как я могу вежливо и ненавязчиво послать кого-то на хер с помощью букета?

Барри усмехнулся. Он осмотрел вошедшего мужчину, и ему определенно понравилось то, что он увидел. Высокий рост, легкая седина в волосах, потрясающие голубые глаза, красиво очерченные губы, сейчас слегка брезгливо искривленные. На нем был идеально по фигуре скроенный костюм, всю безупречность которого нарушал только небрежно завязанный галстук.

Услышав тихое покашливание, Барри чуть смутился, осознав, что слишком уж долго молчит и беззастенчиво разглядывает мужчину. Впрочем, тот в долгу не остался, и Барри так же ощутил на себе изучающий взгляд.

— Простите, — сказал Барри, едва заметно краснея под этим взглядом. — А кому именно предназначен букет? Деловой партнер, любовный интерес или может быть кто-то из семьи?

Такой ненавязчивый способ узнать о привлекательном клиенте чуть больше.

— Это имеет значение? — чуть склонив голову, спросил мужчина.

— О да, — кивнул Барри. — Состав букета может разительно отличаться в зависимости от отношений.

— Что ж, тогда, скажем так, это был любовный интерес, ставший в последнее время слишком навязчивым.

— О, отлично. В смысле, это грустно, конечно, что отношения разладились… — заметив на себе насмешливый взгляд, Барри смутился и замолчал. — Сейчас я соберу букет, это не займет много времени.

Он осмотрел витрины с цветами, раздумывая с чего бы начать, а затем руки привычно сами сделали все, что необходимо.

— Так, давайте начнем букет с герани, на языке цветов она означает глупость, — заговорил Барри, а затем резко поднял взгляд на мужчину. — Остановите меня, если я предложу неподходящий цветок, ладно?

— Ну разумеется, — мужчина обворожительно улыбнулся, и у Барри внезапно пересохло в горле. — Однако я полностью полагаюсь на ваш вкус и мастерство.

— Л-ладно. Тогда продолжим. Наперстянка, означает неискренность. Желтые гвоздики поведают о разочаровании. Пожалуй, стоит еще добавить петунию, она означает раздражение, гнев, что-то в роде «Я не доволен твоим поведением!», — Барри привычно бормотал вслух больше для себя, чем для просвещения клиента. — И в качестве своеобразного украшения можно добавить таволгу.

— А она что означает? — перебил его мысли мужчина.

— Бесполезность, — замялся Барри, боясь, что переборщил, но мужчина лишь рассмеялся.

— Да, определенно подходит.

Улыбнувшись, Барри поспешно заканчивал букет, оборачивая его в красивую оберточную бумагу и закрепляя все это кокетливым бантиком.

— Выглядит очень симпатично, — произнес мужчина, разглядывая ближе протянутый ему готовый букет.

— Ну да. Однако же для знающих это настоящий плевок в лицо. — Барри вдруг забеспокоился: — Это точно не перебор?

— О нет. Каждый цветок на своем месте. Сколько я должен?

Барри назвал сумму, но, кажется, мужчину она не особо заботила, и он просто протянул карту. Желать удачи или всего доброго, с учетом только что составленного букета, Барри показалось не слишком этично, поэтому он просто поблагодарил за покупку, с сожалением наблюдая, как вызвавший симпатию мужчина покидает его лавку. Вряд ли они еще когда-нибудь встретятся.

Однако Барри ошибся, и всего через два дня этот мужчина вновь наведался в его магазин.

— О, это вы! — не смог вовремя прикусить язык Барри, когда увидел вошедшего.

— Пришел выразить благодарность. Букет сработал безукоризненно. Правда, я оказался бездушной скотиной, впрочем, я и так всегда об этом догадывался.

Барри не знал, будет ли здесь уместна улыбка, потому решил не рисковать. Однако он был необъяснимо счастлив этому неожиданному визиту и новостям его сопровождающим.

— О. Я могу чем-то еще вам помочь?

— Думаю, да. Мне бы хотелось немного смягчить мою холостяцкую берлогу каким-нибудь букетом.

Барри, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся, отчего-то ему приятно было слышать, что этот мужчина вновь свободен, это дарило пусть и призрачную, но надежду.

— Что ж, давайте подумаем. — Скользнув взглядом по полкам, он задержался на пионах. — Вот, возьмите их. В воде стоят от пяти до десяти дней, имеют приятный, легкий аромат, который заставляет обычно подойти поближе.

— И что они значат на языке цветов? — Барри слегка растерялся, когда мужчина, послушавшись его, подошел ближе, чтобы понюхать букет в его руках.

— В наши дни это просто пожелание благополучия. Мне показалось, подходящий выбор в вашем случае.

Мужчина поднял на него удивленный взгляд, но комментировать не стал.

— Хорошо, я возьму их.

Спустя неделю этот странный мужчина вновь появился на пороге цветочного магазина. Барри встретил его улыбкой.

— Берусь предположить, что пионы уже отошли.

— Именно так, — мужчина улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Что посоветуете на этот раз?

— Дайте-ка подумать, — Барри осмотрелся, полки были полупустые, однако в подсобке его как раз дожидалась новая партия цветов. В голову пришла довольно смелая мысль. — Дайте мне пару минут.

Из подсобки он вышел с букетом желтых тюльпанов.

— Тюльпаны? — удивленно спросил мужчина.

— Ага. Сейчас для них не сезон, однако мои приятели выращивают их у себя в теплице. На данный момент в городе тюльпаны можно найти всего в паре мест.

— Но разве желтый цвет не признак расставания?

Барри рассмеялся, он часто сталкивался с этим стереотипом.

— Вовсе нет. Солнечный цвет имеет только положительные значения, — объяснил он. — В данном случае это символ радости. — О втором значении «Твоя улыбка, как солнечный свет» он предпочел умолчать.

Спорить мужчина не стал и оплатил покупку. Выглядел он при этом вполне себе довольным. А Барри уже начал размышлять, какой цветок предложить ему в следующий раз.

А в следующий раз его постоянный клиент (а Барри предпочел мысленно называть его именно так) пришел уже через пять дней. Вообще при правильном уходе тюльпаны способны стоять дольше, но Барри намеренно не стал тогда об этом упоминать.

— Рад вас видеть, — радостно заулыбался он, заканчивая обслуживать предыдущего клиента. — Подождете немного, у меня здесь важный заказ, — он задорно подмигнул пожилой даме, для которой собирал букет, от чего женщина довольно засмеялась. — Так, значит, мы остановились на маргаритках, хризантемах и азалии. Чудесный выбор. Очень надеюсь, что букет хоть немного поможет.

— О, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Твои цветы еще никогда меня не подводили, — похвала женщины пришлась Барри по душе и он мило покраснел.

Закончив обслуживание, он вновь обратил свое внимание на мужчину, который, как оказалось, стоял чуть в стороне и внимательно разглядывал самого Барри, отчего его невольно бросило в жар.

— Ну вот, теперь я полностью ваш, — сказал он и тут же об этом пожалел, осознав, насколько двусмысленно прозвучала фраза. Он попытался скрыть свое замешательство за уборкой прилавка и потому не увидел, когда мужчина подошел ближе. Пожалуй, даже слишком близко, подняв голову, Барри легко смог рассмотреть все морщинки на его лице. Он нервно сглотнул, но заставить себя отойти не мог, ноги просто не слушались, и предательски дрожали колени. Даже самому себе он никак не мог объяснить, почему его так сильно взволновал этот мужчина.

— Что за букет ты составил для этой милой дамы? — спокойно спросил мужчина. Он явно осознавал свою власть над Барри, но не стремился этим хоть как-то воспользоваться. А еще он неожиданно перешел на «ты» и это было приятно.

— Это пожелание выздоровления, — все же смог выдавить из себя Барри, найдя силы чуть отступить. — У миссис Мартин недавно подруга попала в больницу, вот ей и захотелось ее как-нибудь подбодрить.

— Это мило.

— Да, так и есть.

Они замолчали, некоторое время просто разглядывая друг друга. А затем мужчина улыбнулся и вдруг протянул Барри руку:

— Я прихожу сюда уже в четвертый раз, и до сих пор не представился. Меня зовут Леонард, можно просто Лен.

Барри мягко пожал его руку в ответ.

— Очень приятно. А я Барри.

— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Лен и кивнул на бейджик на груди Барри, о котором тот, к своему стыду, совершенно забыл.

— О, ну да, конечно, — пробубнил он. — Сегодня ты вновь за новым букетом? — он тоже решил перейти к более неформальному общению.

— Именно. Что предложишь в этот раз?

— Кое-что необычное, — загадочно улыбнулся Барри и прошел к стеллажам возле самого входа, где в вазах стояли яркие, но простенькие на вид цветочки. Набрав необходимое количество, он заметил неуверенность на лице Леонарда и усмехнулся: — Не обращай внимания на невзрачный вид, поверь, в букете они выглядят очень красиво.

— Это цинии, — продолжил он, вернувшись к прилавку. — Обычно они означают доброту, постоянство, привязанность. — Составляя букет, он использовал красные, белые цветы, немного фиолетовых, но больше всего было желтых, значение которых он опять же забыл упомянуть — «Я думаю о тебе каждый день!».

Такими темпами совсем скоро Барри будет предлагать Леонарду алые розы и орхидеи, но совершенно ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его необъяснимо тянуло к этому мужчине, и он не хотел сопротивляться.

Букет из циний вышел чудо, как хорош, и Леонард восхищенно присвистнул.

— Потрясающе.

— Ну вот, я же говорил, — приосанился от похвалы Барри. — Кстати, цинии прекрасно стоят в воде до десяти дней.

Расплатившись, Лен напоследок загадочно улыбнулся и вышел. Долго раздумывать над этим Барри было некогда, поскольку пожаловал новый клиент.

К огромному удивлению Барри, Леонард пришел снова всего через пару дней.

— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался он, поскольку Барри вновь был занят другим покупателем, и потому мог лишь кивнуть в ответ. Но в этот раз долго ждать не пришлось, поскольку мужчина с букетом темно-красных роз поспешно расплачивался.

— Похоже, кого-то дома ждет скандал, — смеясь сказал Барри, после того как покупатель покинул лавку.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Леонард, чуть заметно склонив набок голову. Барри уже заметил, что мужчина так делает, когда ему искренне интересно.

— Темно-красные розы означают стыд. Да и мужчина признался, что сутки не ночевал дома. Нужен был букет для извинений, — пояснил Барри, и Леонард тоже усмехнулся. — Так что привело тебя сюда сегодня? Неужели цинии завяли?

— Нет-нет, с ними все в порядке. Они вполне прекрасно себя чувствуют в вазе на кухонном столе, — поспешно ответил Лен. Однако он больше не улыбался, и это почему-то насторожило Барри. — Сегодня мне нужен букет по иному поводу.

— И какому же?

— Хочу признаться в симпатии одному человеку, — спокойно произнес Леонард. А у Барри упало сердце. Какой же он дурак, ну разве мог он заинтересовать такого видного мужчину, как Леонард. Слишком многое он себе навоображал.

— Да, хорошо, это можно сделать, — изо всех сил он старался не показывать, насколько сильно его это расстроило, но голос предательски срывался. — Есть какие-нибудь предпочтения?

Не похоже, чтобы Леонард заметил какие-то перемены в Барри, потому что вполне беспечно пожал плечами.

— Никаких, я мало что в этом понимаю. Просто составь букет, какой тебе самому было бы приятно получить.

Барри словно пощечину получил, однако это помогло ему отбросить собственные эмоции и вспомнить, что в первую очередь он чертовски хороший флорист.

— Думаю, «Персиковый аромат» подойдет. — Леонард вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Это название букета, я придумал его когда-то в период своей короткой влюбленности. Давай, как и в самый первый раз: говори, если какой-то цветок будет неподходящим, я постараюсь его заменить.

— Хорошо. Но я полностью доверяю твоему вкусу.

— Тогда для начала нам нужны оранжевые лилии. По одной из версий они означают ненависть, неприязнь, но это неправда, все зависит от сочетания цветов. Здесь это будет значить любопытство, вроде «Твое сердце свободно?». Далее гербера — флирт. Оранжевая хризантема, как признание в любви. Может, это слегка преждевременно, но в целом это скорее будет именно выражение симпатии. Оранжевые розы — это восхищение или еще есть значение «Мы с тобой идеальная пара», подходят оба варианта. И для яркости красная альстромерия. Ничего такого, просто знак теплоты и привязанности. Теперь немного зелени для контраста, — Барри перевязал букет лентой персикового цвета, слегка закрутив концы. Оберточной бумаги здесь не требовалось. — Вот и все готово.

Он протянул букет Леонарду, но тот не спешил его забирать, словно любуясь им со стороны.

— Именно то, что нужно, — наконец сказал он. — Спасибо, Барри.

Барри лишь кивнул и назвал стоимость букета. Мужчина ушел, так ни разу на него больше и не взглянув. Не то чтобы Барри этого ждал, впрочем, да кого он обманывает, конечно же, ждал. И теперь ему было очень больно. За такой короткий промежуток времени он каким-то образом умудрился влюбиться в совершенно незнакомого ему мужчину, как оказалось, без намека на взаимность. Что ж, Барри давно знал, что в любви ему совершенно не везет, и это просто еще одно подтверждение.

Как доработал до закрытия, он при всем желании не смог бы вспомнить. Ему очень хотелось сразу же закрыть лавку и отправиться домой, жалеть себя, однако он не мог себе этого позволить, каждая покупка помогала оставаться его бизнесу на плаву. Он мог лишь надеяться, что собранные им букеты хоть немного смогут кого-то сегодня осчастливить, и от этого ему самому становилось чуточку лучше.

Но когда Барри наконец добрался домой, то долго не мог поверить своим глазам. На крыльце возле самой двери стоял его букет, тот самый, что несколько часов назад он сам собрал и продал Леонарду. На негнущихся ногах он подошел ближе и не с первого раза смог поднять букет, потому что руки отчего-то сильно тряслись. Среди цветов обнаружилась небольшая карточка, на которой красивым, витиеватым почерком было написано:

«Я тоже о тебе думаю каждый день».

И ниже был написан номер телефона.

От волнения Барри икнул. Все же его тайные послания не остались незамеченными. А затем он вспомнил, что за признание он держит в руках, и сердце забилось так быстро, что вот-вот должно было пробить грудную клетку. С огромным трудом он достал свой телефон, пару раз его уронив в процессе, и еще, кажется, целую вечность набирал номер, постоянно путаясь в цифрах. При сильном волнении он становился очень неуклюжим.

Прошло несколько бесконечных гудков, прежде чем раздалось долгожданное «Алло». Услышав знакомый голос, окрыленный счастьем, Барри выпалил:

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, Лен.


End file.
